wadfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gaete
thumb|250px|Mensaje dejado por Gaete poco antes de irse de la guild (nuevamente).Gaete '''o el emo gaete, FUE''' un miembro de WAD y jugador de WOW que se destacaba por trasladar sus PJS desde la ally de Drakkari a la horda de Ragnaros cada 15 dias, estar preocupado del Copy/Paste de todos, y protagonizar episodios emo. Famoso por... * El Copy/Paste. * Nunca estar conforme con nada. * Irse de la guild y convertirse en un mártir emo. * Insistir que sus compañeros alis de Drakkari jugaban bien WOW, mientras que Quilmes siempre los mato a todos, bien campeados y humillados, con videos hasta en youtube. * El "Episodio: Gaete". * En su retorno comadrejistico y asegurado, durar aproximada mente 7 minutos online antes de retirarse nuevamente. * Lograr inyectar el "Virus: Gaete" en su corta estadía. * El Gaeticidio. Episodio: Gaete thumb|Lagrimas de dolor de Gaete al ver que [[Warped entró de Tank-dps a un RBG.]]Episodio: Gaete, un un cross-over de la La Teleserie de WAD, protagonizado por Gaete y Quilmes. Todo partio con un RBG perdido, en el cual Gaete, haciendo alusion a sus conocimientos copy/pasteros increpa a Quilmes indicandole que el sabe un plan para como ganar un RBGS. Quilmes le contesta que da igual el plan, mientras la gente no haga caso, ningún plan es bueno y son todos falibles. Gaete le dice que lo deje probar, y Quilmes, siempre encantado de delegar, lo deja. En ese momento, Gaete en un arranque de locura absoluta, le pide a Quilmes (Que estaba usando a Warped) que se cambie a retri. Quilmes, que en ese momento con su tanque hacía mas DPS que cualquiera en PVP (Aparte de que aguantaba mas que todos, excepto el Batu, para no pelear ni demorar mas la cosa, entra secretamente de Prote al RBG. Partido el RBG, Gaete con su infinidad de addones anti-pvp detecta que tenia 2 Tanques. Es ahi cuando comienza el dialogo de teleserie venezolana mas sabroso presenciado por nadie: *'Gaete': Quilmes no te cambiaste. *'Quilmes': Oooops, chucha, no me di cuenta. *'Gaete': Ah te gusta wearme. *'Quilmes': Sigue jugando Gaete, aqui no ha pasado nada. Ademas, despues de la infinidad de veces que tu no me haz hecho caso, creo que me merezco porfiarte. *'Gaete': Ah si? Te gusta wearme? (Se enyeguece a nivel emo sayayin 5to nivel) *'Gaete': A mi tambien me gusta el webeo... *...Gaete has left the guild. *...Gaete has been tranfer to the Alliance. *...Gaete has been transfer to another realm. ¿Y que paso con el BG? Lo mejor, es que WAD empezo ganando ese BG, jugando 14 vs 15. Pero fue ahí cuando Balkum haciendo honor a su membrecia de la Casa Asegurada, dijo "''Ah se salio Gaete? Ni ahi con perder tiempo (Mejor me aseguro y...) yo tambien me salgo"''. Los teoricos del PVP y del Karma, científicamente comprobaron, que si Balkum no se hubiera salido del RBG, WAD ganaba ese RBG por diferencia de 400 ptos, completando la absoluta humillacion de Gaete, ya que posteriormente de que Gaete se fue de la guild, empezaron a ganar RBGS más seguidos, culminando con un historico 4-0 diario, que se verifico el día en que Warped se tomó wowvacaciones. Virus: Gaete Manifestación virulenta computacional-humano, que provoca que los infectados les bajen ataques emo y se salgan de la guild. Por ejemplo, Toallin y Confort. Aportes * Sacar junto con Cachimbas el único titulo pvpero que ostenta la guild con priest y paladin, 30 minutos antes de que se acabara la season. * En un arranque emo-cariñoso, comprarle a Quilmes TBC, 5 días antes de que Blizz lo liberara. Verdaderos aportes * Ninguno Pjs Aunque nadie nunca pesco a sus pjs, ya que todos siempre le dijeron "el gaete", se destacan en su colección: * Un prieta Dagr. * Un Dk. * Un Shaman. Categoría:Otros Categoría:Alis